Feat Descriptions
Each feat's description explains the benefit it provides. It also says if the feat can be acquired in ranks and what the effects are of doing so. If a feat's description does not specifically say it can be acquired multiple times, then it can only be taken once by a character. Ranks in a feat are noted with a number after the feat's name, such as "Defensive Roll 2" (for a character who has taken two ranks in the Defensive Roll feat), just like skill and FX ranks. Types of Feats Feats are categorized by type: * General feats provide special abilities or bonuses not covered by the other categories, and are suitable for almost every game. * Skill feats offer modifications or advantages to skill use. Skill feats are part of the Skills Module. Games which abstract skills or downplay the importance of the skills might be better with Skill feats restricted or removed. * Role feats allow characters to further define their roles in combat, distinguishing them from their allies. Games which do not use the Roles Module may consider making these feats available to all characters, or just banning some or all of them. * Gear feats alter how characters access or make use of gear. These are part of the Gear Module. * Fortune feats require and enhance the use of hero dice. GMs running games which do not use the Fortune Module, or who run less heroic and grittier games may wish to restrict access or ban the use of Fortune feats. * Combat feats are useful in combat and often modify how characters may act in battle. They are part of the Basic Combat Module. For games where combat is especially dangerous or deadly, GMs may wish to restrict access to Combat feats. * Combat Dice feats are used to expand options in combat. The Combat Dice Module provides additional flexibility with additional resource management. Feat Descriptions Each feat is listed by name, type, and if the feat is available in multiple ranks, followed by a description of the feat’s benefits. The effects of additional ranks of the feat (if any) are noted in the text of each feat. In some cases a feat’s description mentions the normal conditions for characters who do not have the feat for comparison. The feat name line contains the following information: * Feat Name: What the feat is called. GMs may feel free to change the names of some skills to better suit e style of their game. * Feat Type: What type of feat this feat is. * Ranked: Whether or not you can buy multiple ranks of the feat. Below the feat name line is a description of what the feat grants a character in game-terms. General Feats * AllyRanked * Ambidexterity * BenefitRanked * Diehard * Direction Sense * Eagle Eyes * Eidetic Memory * Environmental Adaptation * Extra Limb * Fearless * Fearsome PresenceRanked * Immunity to Disease * Instant Up * Light Sleeper * Lightning Calculator * LinguistRanked * Low-Light Vision * MinionsRanked * Rapid Healing * Second ChanceRanked * Speak With Animal * Time Sense * Trance Skill Feats See Skill Feats Role Feats See Role Feats Gear Feats See Gear Feats Fortune Feats See Fortune Feats Combat Feats See Combat Feats Combat Dice Feats See Combat Dice Feats Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:Feats